Valued Pet
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Demise won and now demons were ruling. Link was made a servant. The problem is that he isn't fighting. He seems to be content. Is he planning something? Or is he happy being a servant to demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Valued Pet**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ SS.

'Thoughts'

 _'Link signing'_

Ghirahim watched the sky child. It had been a month since Demise won. Most of the sky children were locked up or turned to servants until they proved they were loyal. Link had been made a servant. Despite being the chosen hero he had yet to fight back. He truly confused the demon lord/sword.

He expected a fight from the blonde. Instead the boy did as his master and himself ordered. He did what the other demon lord and lady's ordered. Not once did he complain. It was a mystery to Ghirahim.

"Are you watching the ex-hero again?" A deep sinister voice broke through his thoughts."

"Yes." He turned and looked at his master.

"Why?"

"He isn't fighting. He seems content to be a servant."

"I see you point."

"It is strange and worrisome."

"Your wondering what he is planning." His master said.

"Exactly."

"Do you have someone watching him?"

"Yes."

"Have they seen anything?"

"No nothing. He does what he is told and then goes back to his room when the day is over."

"Those idiots must have missed something. No way would the chosen hero not fight."

"Those were my thoughts."

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself apparently. We'll just have to watch him. Put up some surveillance in his room."

"Of course your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ SS.

'Thoughts'

 _'Link signing'_

Link signed in relief when he was finally able to go to his room. Demise had made him bottom of the slaves. All demons could order him about. They made him do the hardest, most grueling tasks. All because he was the chosen hero. He slept near the king so that he could be watched. He had a bed, a dresser, and one light.

He almost snorted at the reason he had been chosen. No one would believe the reason. He at first didn't believe it either. Zelda had hoped that he would die after saving her. The reason, he didn't like women that way. He was gay.

It had hurt the blond when he first found out the reason. His best friend had betrayed him. At the beginning he was still going to save her but when he thought about it he started to question why. Why should he save her when she hated him and wanted him to die once she was safe. Soon Link began researching the demons and their king.

Turns out the war was thanks to goddess Hylia. She hated men who weren't attracted to her. They were ones that liked other men. She began making others hate them and soon those people began killing them and so did she.

Hylia realized she was losing the war once the demons entered the battle. She gathered up all the straight humans who were on her side and sent them to the sky. She managed to seal both the demon king and his sword/right hand demon. She then went on to be reincarnated as a mortal. It was the only way to get her hands on the Triforce. It was the only way to get rid of the abominations on the surface.

Luckily the golden goddesses had weakened the seal and Ghirahim broke free. He then went on a mission to free his master.

Link pretended to fight but allowed the demon king to defeat him quickly. Link had a feeling that he would have lost anyway. He had been hoping for a quick death but was very surprised when the king had taken him. After a week in the dungeon and not trying to escape or fight he had been made a slave and then he was told the rules.

Now all he had to do was follow those rules. He also had to deal with Ghirahim watching him. It was weird but he figured it was because he was the chosen one but didn't fight. He must want to keep an eye on him just in case.

Link laid down on the bed. He once again wondered what happened with the others but he had a feeling that they were like Zelda. He didn't want to be betrayed anymore so he never tried to find out. He soon fell asleep.

(With Ghirahim and Demise)

"So?" Ghirahim asked the servant impatiently.

"He's asleep sir."

"Okay."

"The surveillance system was set up and he didn't notice it."

"Good." The servant left. "Master?"

"I heard."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Good. I don't want to be surprised if he is planning something."

"If he isn't?"

"Then he shall move up a slave level."

"So only upper level demons and the head servant can order him about?"

"Exactly."

"Should I have the new uniform prepared as well as the execution room."

"That would be a good idea."

"Then I shall get right on it.

"Afterwards return to our rooms."

Ghirahim winked. "Yes master."

"I'm sorry to interrupt my kings."

"What is it?"


End file.
